


It's a Very Jolly Under-Over-Fortress Christmas

by LunaXXMoon1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Even Tracer, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: A crossover between UT, OW, and TF2.I don't even know anymore-





	1. The beginning (A Mistake)

Chattering filled the room, as well as friendly giggles. Drunken laughter echoed over the walls, but only a few people were actually laughing. Most of it was actually nervous laughter, and nobody wanted to tell anyone else to stop because they were too anxious.

“OKAY! THIS NEEDS TO STOP!” Papyrus yelled. He hated the awkward silence, especially people not making friends. He turns to Geno, and he says “CAN I INVITE SOMEONE? PLEASE??”. Geno, no being able to resist his Papyrus charm, agreed without a doubt.

Papyrus cheered, taking out his phone, and texting someone at a very high speed.

**[Skeleman] [11:26]**  
**HELLO! LENA, DO YOU WANT TO COME TO A PARTY I AM CURRENTLY AT??**

**[Tracer] [11:26]**  
**Sure Paps! And uh, is it alright if I bring a plus one?**

**[Skeleman] [11:26]**  
**PLUS ONE?? WHAT IS THAT?**

**[Tracer] [11:27]**  
**Someone I can bring along, Love!**

**[Skeleman] [11:27]**  
**OH! THEN SURE!**

**[Skeleman] [11:27]**  
**AND I STILL DON’T APPROVE OF MY NAME.**

**[Tracer] [11:28]**  
**Hehe! That’s alright, Love!**

**[Skeleman] [11:28]**  
**YES, YES. ANYWHO, HERE IS THE LOCATION!**  
***Coordinates***

**[Tracer] [11:28]**  
**Alright! See you there, in a flash!**

Papyrus stuffed his phone in his pocket, to see his alternate’s staring him down. “no one should be able to text that fast” Stretch muttered, still mesmerized, that someone could text in that inhuman speed.

“I HAVE INVITED SOMEONE TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD! EVERYONE IS SO GLOOMY!” Papyrus chided, crossing his arms. Truth be told, he didn’t even need to invite her, but he did anyway, why? She was a cheery person, and she seemed like the perfect person to invite.

A click could be heard from Red, or rather, Red’s phone. “what’d you do?” Geno glared. Red smirked, before chuckling. “i invited someone. same as original” Red yawned, getting a kick out of geno’s enraged look.

“i didn’t give you permission to invite anyone!” Geno yelled, his skull a full on red, just from full on anger. “well, you gave paps permission. wouldn’t be fair for me” Red disagreed, grinning his signature smug smirk. Geno scoffed, before going into the kitchen to calm down.

A knock on the door announced that one of the visitors were here. Papyrus happily opened the door, and when he did open it, showing a brown haired human, a blue light shining from her chest.

“Cheers love, cavalry's here!” The catchphrase of the Overwatch hero, shouted, a jiggly bounce in her voice. Papyrus gave her a great big hug, which she gratefully returned. Lena stood tall and proud for the room full of skeletons to see, and she said “Ello, Love’s! I’m Tracer, but you can call me Lena!”

“Hey, like Lena, mostly do you know where you put my hat? It's been missin' all day” A western voice called from the door frame. As it had called, their hat wasn’t there. He had a cigar in his mouth, and he had a gun on his belt, which had a BAMF buckle.

“Yes, Jesse! I have your hat! It's right here!” She called, pulling out a hat from nowhere, before she blinked, from next to Papyrus, and next to McCree, in just a few seconds.

McCree grinned, before pulling it down over his eyes, and spinning around his six cylinder gun. “Thank you kindly, Darlin’. You've been a mighty fine help this evenin’ ” He thanked, spinning the cylinder, and putting it back on his belt.

“HELLO HUMAN I HAVE NEVER MET BEFORE! ARE YOU LENA’S PLUS ONE!??” Papyrus asked, yelling as usual. McCree grinned, and said “I’m McCree, Darlin. And yes, I am Lena’s plus one”

“WELL. IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GRRRRREAT PAPYRUS, AND THESE ARE MY ALTERNATE SELVES!” Papyrus declared, putting a hand on his chest, scarf waving in the wind. McCree raised an eyebrow, at the logic of how his scarf waved, when there was no wind?  
“Well, M’ sorry darlin’, but i have tah know, how does you-” Tracer covered his mouth with a nervous smile. “HE was wondering how are you so great, love!” Tracer added for McCree, the mentioned cowboy giving tracer a small glare.

Papyrus soon started to ramble about his greatness, while Tracer and McCree started to have a mental argument. Another knock sounded from the door, and when Red went to open it he heard something that he never heard before-

“Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people”

The fortress were here.


	2. Chapter 2, You Ho-Ho-Ho's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.

Medic walked in, a bright red christmas sweater on, and weapons not visible to other people. He saw red, and grinned, holding his hand out to the small edgy skeleton. Red glared at the hand, before chuckling. "you ain't getting me this time, asshole" Red laughed, not bother to touch the hand.

Medic scoffed, though he was grinning. "I guess you zaw through my tricks, skeleton" He said, wiping off his hand, with a cloth that scout had just gave him. He took off a soft and unnoticeable plastic film and threw it in the garbage.

Scout scanned the room, and he immediately ran up to Papyrus. "Heya, Buddy!" Scout greeted, but glared at tracer who was near her close friend. Papyrus gave a blinding smile, a small orange blush dusting his cheeks.

Scout didn't even bother to cover the large red blush that basically covered his whole face like a mask when Papyrus smiled. 'Oh boy, this skeleton is cute?!' Scout thought as he introduced himself with a quick 'I'm Scout'. Was scout really attracted to a monster?

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The skeleton yelled, still having that smile on his face, which made him look cuter. Scout laughed at this, and continued to talk to Papyrus without a care in the world. Lena glared at Scout, and pulled Papyrus away from him, which made Scout frown.

"Mein gott, nein! Scout is finally quiet! Let him talk to ze skeleton! I am NOT babyzitting him!" Medic yelled, popping into the room, just to yell at tracer. Tracer scoffed, before letting Papyrus go, who stumbled onto Scout, and they both fell.

Papyrus fell on the floor, and on top of him, was the one and only scout. Papyrus skull flushed a bright orange as he squirmed under the fastest man in the world. Scout flushed as he was suddenly standing, holding out a hand for him to take.

Papyrus took the hand, smiling nervously, and stood up with the help, giving scout a big 'thank-you' hug. Said person blushed hide, before hiding behind Medic. Medic shoved him away, and he looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"If anyzing, you deserve it, Scout" Medic said, as if reading the other's mind. Scout barked back at the medic, saying that he didn't and walked off, into the kitchen, probably to get drunk.

Medic laughed at the other, before turning back to Red, who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Medic smiled at the other and said "It's true, you know." That made Red push it to the boundary and laughed with no cares.

That laugh made Medic happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the plot and the writing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> H E L P M E


End file.
